falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mavis Quackenbush
Mavis "Skullcrusher" Quackenbush is listed as a potential identity for the Lone Wanderer in the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. Background Even as a child, Mavis considered those around her to be cowards, preferring up-close combat with her fists over guns. She fought back against her bully, Butch DeLoria, and decided to prove everyone wrong by showing that she could be a hero without the use of firearms. She took several bullets in the early days of exploring the wasteland, and she was fleeced by scavengers when they repaired her equipment. She enjoyed using spiked knuckles, earning her the nickname of the "Iron-Fisted Heroine." Strong and lithe, she once took a detour by using missile launchers, but immediately regretted it. She fought Allistair Tenpenny in hand-to-hand combat, standing up for ghouls that he discriminated against.First Edition Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.492: "Hi, Moira. Childhood memories, you say? I remember distinctly thinking everyone around me was a coward. They all insisted on using their guns, but I knew why; because none of them really knew how to fight. This really bothered me. After I took out this punk called Butch—he was bothering that sweetie Amata—well, he was shoving my girl around, okay? Yeah, after I decked him, I set out to prove to everyone that you don't need a firearm to be a hero out here in the Wasteland. Yeah, they thought I was crazy. I thought I was right. I was going to prove them all wrong." "God, it was a harsh would out there, and I took a lot of bullets in the early days. It was almost impossible to find more Spiked Knuckles after I broke my first pair, and those scavengers fleeced me when they Repaired my equipment. But I preserved. But, like Paladin Kodiak says, "I bend my knee to the might of Steel." Except with me, I was taking that steel, and rocking faces. My strikes became real effective, even with those Spiked Knuckles. I'm pretty lithe, and really strong, okay? That's when the "iron fist" nickname happened. My flurry of punches could destroy anything on two legs. Or four." "I took a lot, but I dished out even more. Going into a gunfight with nothing but fists seems like an insane proposition, okay? It worked out for me. I took a quick detour into the world of Missile Launchers, but that was just for fun. Look, I'm not proud of that, okay? Because I never fired a single bullet, I sold what I scavenged, and that's when the Caps came rolling in. I brought Stimpaks; that's all I needed. Then I began to give back to the people. Those bigots at Tenpenny Tower? They didn't understand that Ghouls are people too. Yes, those tales are true. I did fight Tenpenny hand-to-hand combat." "Man, the instant my fist hit his face, his head exploded and he went tumbling over the rail of his precious tower.... What a day." Appearances Mavis Quackenbush appears in "Meet the Wanderers" for Fallout 3, as a player character in the First Edition of the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. References Category:Fallout 3 player characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters